Some embodiments described herein relate generally to a switch device, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for automatic configuration of virtual local area networks on compute devices coupled to a switch device.
Some known switches or switch devices used in a network including multiple virtual local area networks (VLANs) can require manual installation and setup by an administrator to configure compute devices of the network to operate within a particular or selected VLAN of the network. For example, when a compute device is added to a port of a switch device of such a network, the administrator of the network may need to use a command line interface (CLI) or a graphical user interface (GUI) to key-in or otherwise manually configure that compute device. Such manual installation procedures can be time consuming and increase the costs associated with configuring compute devices to work within a VLAN of such a network.
Accordingly, a need exists for the ability to provide automatic configuration of virtual local area networks on compute devices coupled to a switch device.